After School
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Dua sekolah yang menyatu, mempertemukan dua band yang saling bermusuhan. G-SSHIT vs K2N2S. "APAAA?" / "Kita punya saingan!" / "Haiyaaaa, Ciat!" / "Mereka bukan saingan kita," / "Wow. Kau termasuk dalam keluarga Shimura!" / "Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya," / The New Version of After School. RnR please!


A/N : Minnaaaaa, akhirnya aku _come back_ juga dari hiatus. Fiuh, udah lega deh abis UN dan sekarang tinggal bikin fanfic lagi. Apa ada yang heran kenapa aku bikin fanfic After School lagi? Yah, soalnya After School yang dulu aku udah lupa ceritanya jadi ga di lanjut #plak. Kelamaan ga di lanjut, sih! -..- Oke, semoga kalian suka sama _The New Version of After School_ ini! ^^

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**After School**__ by Hwang Energy_

_The Cover by Hwang Energy_

_The Songs by The Creator_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

_Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru. G-SSHIT Band Club Room._

"**APAAAAAA?"** teriak Sakura dengan suara yang benar-benar keras. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget bercampur marah. Muncul urat-urat di sekitar kepalanya. Untung saja semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak menderita penyakit jantung.

"**ACARA SUDAH DI MULAI DAN KAU BELUM DATANG! BAKA, DATANGLAH SECEPAT MUNGKIN! KALAU TANPAMU KAMI BISA TAMPIL, AKU TIDAK AKAN REPOT-REPOT MENELPONMU! CEPAT DATAAAANG!"** _Pik_. Sakura mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia pun segera duduk di sofa biru yang ada di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Sekarang Tenten dimana?" tanya Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil membaca majalah.

"Dia baru saja berangkat dari rumahnya. Katanya dia bangun kesiangnya. Hufft," Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Padahal sudah tahun ketiga kita berada di SMA ini. Tapi, Tenten belum berubah juga. Masih saja terlambat!" ucap Shion yang sedang memainkan _bass_-nya.

"Benar. Dan dia adalah ketua band kita. Seharusnya dia datang lebih pagi. Huh!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

Hinata menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian. Ia yang tadinya duduk di bangku _keyboard, _pun, berdiri dan menepuk tangannya sekali. Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu otomatis menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

Hinata pun tersenyum. "Kita ini G-SSHIT Band. **G**irls - **S**akura **S**hion **H**inata **I**no dan **T**enten. Kita harus kompak! Jangan merendahkan salah satu dari anggota kita," ucapnya dengan riang.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

Hinata berhenti tersenyum. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "_Minna_, sekarang ini sekolah kita bukan sekolah khusus yang memisahkan antara putra dan putri lagi. Gedung sekolah kita akan digabung dengan gedung sekolah putra," putus Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Shion.

"Lalu? Hm. Kudengar, di sekolah khusus putra itu punya band juga. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu…. um…. Apa ya?" Hinata berusaha mengingat nama band tersebut. Dan dengan sabar, mereka bertiga menunggu kata-kata Hinata dengan melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda: membaca majalah, memainkan ponsel, dan berkesal-ria.

'_Sepertinya aku tadi ingat, kok! Kenapa aku lupa namanya?'_ batin Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**\= After School =/**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh…. Hosh…. Hosh…." Tenten melekukkan lutunya dan memegang lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Penampilannya terlihat agak berantakan sangking terburu-burunya. Berkat usaha larinya yang sangat cepat, akhirnya ia bisa datang. Tidak sia-sia ia meraih juara 1 saat lomba marathon di sekolahnya.

"Akhirnya…. _Hosh_…. Aku sampai…. _Hosh_…. Juga," ucap Tenten dengan amat sangat capek. Setelah mengatur napasnya, akhirnya ia memasuki gerbang Konoha High-Girls School yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Konoha High School.

"Wah," matanya langsung ber-_twinkle-twinkle_ saat melihat banyak baazar makanan dan minuman yang ada di sekitarnya. Itu semua adalah makanan favoritnya. Tenten beniat untuk membeli makanan karena perutnya lapar. Sangking buru-buru dan takut di marahi Sakura, ia tidak sarapan. Tapi niatnya hilang saat tiba-tiba bayangan Sakura yang marah-marah padanya muncul.

Tenten pun galau. _'Kalau aku tidak buru-buru datang ke ruang klub, Sakura pasti akan memarahiku. Ah, tidak-tidak! Tapi, aku lapar,'_ batin Tenten bingung. Pilih dimarahi Sakura atau mati kelaparan?

Dan Tenten pun memilih dimarahi Sakura. Yup, ia sangat cinta makanan. Toh, kalau Tenten datang sekarang, Sakura pasti akan memarahinya juga. Untuk urusan makanan, otak Tenten berjalan begitu sempurna!

Dengan senang hati, Tenten menghampiri _stand_ takoyaki tersebut. Sangking senangnya, ia tidak tau kalau dia sedang masuk dalam gerombolan perempuan yang sedang membawa poster bertuliaskan _'I Love Neji'_.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu porsi Takoyaki," ucap Tenten disertai senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar," balas Bibi itu dengan ramah.

"Kyaaaa! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Neji-_senpai_!"

"Dia pasti sangat tampan!"

"Dia memang tampan, _baka_!"

"**KALIAN DIAMLAH! AKU AKAN MELINGKARKAN TALI DI SEKITAR KITA AGAR TIDAK TERPISAH!" **ucap salah satu perempuan –yang sepertinya ketua– dengan menggunakan _sound system_. Hampir saja takoyaki yang Tenten pegang tumpah karena kaget.

'_Huh, berisik sekali!'_ batin Tenten memberikan tatapan sinis kepada sang ketua yang memegang sound system itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia berjalan melewati gerombolan perempuan tersebut. Sulit baginya untuk melewatinya karena ia harus berdesak-desakan. Dan sepertinya perempuan-perempuan itu tuli. Setiap Tenten berkata _**'MINGGIR!'**_ tidak ada yang mendengarnya dan asik mengobrol.

Sedikit lagi, Tenten akan terbebas dari bencana itu. Tapi, ia malah terkunci di dalam gerombolan itu karena mereka sudah selesai mengikat tali di keliling mereka. Bayangkan saja gerombolan itu membuat barisan berbentuk persengi panjang yang kelilingnya diikat pita dan Tenten terkunci di dalamnya. _Weird!_

"**AYO KITA JALAN!"** ucap salah satu perempuan masih menggunakan _sound system_. Gerombolan itu pun berjalan kompak layaknya tentara. Mau tidak mau, Tenten harus ikut gerombolan itu. Dan Tenten menderita di dalamnya.

'_Kami-samaaa,'_ batin Tenten pasrah. Sangking pasrahnya, ia tidak sadar kalau ponselnya terjatuh. _Poor you, Tenten!_

Beberapa menit setelah Tenten pergi, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah Konoha High-Boys School yang tidak sengaja melihat ponsel Tenten. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membuka ponsel lipat Tenten yang berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya," ucap pemuda itu setelah melihat wallpaper ponsel Tenten yang merupakan fotonya sendiri. Sungguh narsis.

"Akan kukembalikan kepada pemiliknya," kata pemuda itu sambil melipat kembali ponsel Tenten dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

Lalu, pemuda itu berjalan sambil membawa gitarnya menuju gedung serba-guna Konoha High School yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Kalau kita lihat _name-tag_-nya, ia bernama Shimura Sai.

**.**

**.**

**\= After School =/**

**.**

**.**

"**SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI? SAMPAI SEKARANG PUN IA BELUM DATANG! AWAS SAJA NANTI, AKAN KUHAJAR DIA!"** ucap Sakura dengan berapi-api. Ia sudah cukup sabar dengan keterlambatan Tenten.

"Tenten lama sekali. Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil nih!" ucap Ino yang sudah selesai membaca tiga majalah sekaligus. "Artikelnya bagus-bagus sekali!" pujinya sambil merapihkan majalah-majalah itu.

Shion menghela napasnya. "Kalau kita tidak bisa tampil, aku akan kecewa berat padanya. Padahal aku sudah siap banget untuk main _bass_," ucapnya agak kecewa.

Sakura menatap Shion dan memberikan senyuman evil. "Kalau kita tidak jadi tampil, kau dan aku bisa memukul–"

"Akhirnya aku ingat juga!" kata Hinata yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

'_Padahal, aku sudah lupa apa yang ia bicarakan tadi,'_ batin ketiga orang itu dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Aku ingat nama _band_-nya. Namanya adalah K2N2S Band," Hinata kelihatan senang karena berhasil mengingat nama band dari Konoha High-Boys School tersebut.

"Key tu en tu es. Begitukah membacanya?" tebak Ino.

"Sepertinya begitu," setuju Shion dengan anggukan.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, mereka adalah saingan kita, eh?" ucap Sakura dengan serius.

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar, Sakura-_chan_! Itu yang kumaksud. Makanya kita harus kompak!" ucap Hinata senang.

"Hm. Menarik juga!" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum evil. "Pokoknya kita tidak akan kalah!" ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakannya dia atas.

_Clek._

"Permisi. Maaf tidak mengetuk pintu. G-SSHIT Band, sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil. Tolong persiapkan alat-alat musik kalian dan bawa ke ruangan serba guna," ucap Sasame _–panitia acara Penerimaan Murid Baru–_ dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah!" ucap mereka berempat. Lalu, mereka merapihkan alat musik mereka kedalam tas musik dan membawa alat musik mereka masing-masing. Shion membawa _bass_, Ino membawa gitar, Hinata membawa _keyboard_nya, dan Sakura membawa gitarnya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan drum Tenten?

"_Eto_. Drum itu tidak di bawa?" tanya Sasame pada Sakura dengan kikuk.

Sakura tersenyum evil. "Bawakan drum itu atau kau akan mati!" ucapnya seram sambil memotong lehernya dengan tangannya. Dan Sasame pun dengan takut membawa drum Tenten yang sangat berat itu.

**.**

**.**

**\= After School =/**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan ikat rambut di ujung rambutnya sedang berjalan sambil membawa _keyboard_ miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan _cool_. Ia juga sama sekali tidak kelihatan keberatan. Wajahnya datar tanpa senyum atau keluhan sedikitpun. Hyuuga Neji, itulah namanya.

"Ugh. Berat sekali!" ucap seorang pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Ia mempunyai tato taring berwarna merah yang ada di kedua pipinya. Ia sedang membawa drum birunya dengan cara menariknya dengan troli.

"Malangnya nasibmu, Kiba! Hahaha," ucap pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian yang sedang membawa gitarnya.

"Sial. Awas saja kau, Naruto!" ucap pemuda bertato taring _a.k.a_ Inuzuka Kiba dengan kesal.

"Aku benar, kan? Kau memang malang," ledek pemuda berambut durian _a.k.a_ Namikaze Naruto.

"Diamlah," ucap seorang pemuda _(lagi)_ dengan khas rambut buntut ayamnya. Ia sedang membawa _bass_nya. Wajahnya tak kalah datar dari Neji. Namanya adalah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita harus buru-buru. Sai sudah ada di gedung serba guna. Kita akan tampil sesudah G-SSHIT Band tampil," ucap Neji datar.

"G-SSHIT Band? Apa mereka adalah band dari sekolah putri?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya, benar." jawab Neji sambil mengangguk.

"Saingan, ya?" gumam Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Mereka bukan saingan kita," kata Neji yang mendengar gumam-an Naruto. "Mereka bukan saingan kita karena kita pasti lebih baik dari mereka," lanjut Neji yang juga tersenyum licik.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan dan tertawa licik. Sedangkan Sasuke ikut tersenyum licik.

"K2N2S Band. **K**iba, **dua N** yaitu aku dan **N**eji, dan **dua** S yaitu **S**asuke dan **S**ai. Kita tidak akan kalah dari mereka!" ucap Naruto dengan sombongnya.

_Tiba-tiba…._

"Kyaaaa! Neji-_kun_!"

"Neji-_senpai_, lihatlah aku!"

Segerombolan perempuan yang dikelilingi dengan pita akhirnya berhenti setelah mereka menemukan Neji. Dan ini adalah kebahagian bagi mereka dan Tenten. Mereka bisa bertemu Neji, dan Tenten bisa memakan takoyakinya dengan aman. Tapi, ini adalah malapetaka untuk Neji.

"**NEJI-KUN, AKU ADALAH KETUA DARI FANS CLUB-MU. KAMI ADALAH FANS-MU. KYAAAAA! KAU SANGAT TAMPAN NEJI-KUN!"** ucap sang ketua menggunakan _sound system_ dengan gaje dan aneh.

"Kyaaaaaa!" pekik suara perempuan-perempuan itu yang membuat telingan Tenten sakit. Ia masih belum bisa keluar dari gerombolan karena masih terikat.

Neji memberikan tatapan tidak suka kepada gerombolan itu. Kiba dan Naruto merasa iri pada Neji. Sasuke? Dia tau perasaan Neji karena dulu waktu SMP, dia juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Haiyaaaa. Ciat!" Tiba-tiba Lee _–panitia acara Penerimaan Murid Baru–_ datang dengan hebohnya sambil membawa gunting. Lalu, ia menggunting seluruh pita yang melingkari gerombolan perempuan itu. Dan akhirnya Tenten terbebas.

Lee pun berdiri di sebelah Neji. "_Ohayou_, teman-teman semangat mudaku," ucap Lee kepada segerombolan perempuan yang menatap Lee dengan tatapan membunuh karena sudah menghancurkan tali mereka.

"Kalau kalian mengaku sebagai _fans_ Neji, tunggu dan lihatlah penampilan band Neji di gedung serba guna nanti," ucap Lee sekaligus promosi supaya acaranya berlangsung meriah.

Mendengar perkataan itu, gerombolan perempuan itu pun langsung senang dan pergi secara bergerombolan lagi menuju gedung serba guna. Sebelumnya, mereka memberikan _fly-kiss_ kepada Neji yang ditangkis Lee.

"_Arigatou_, Lee." ucap Neji datar yang mendapat balasan berupa kilauan gigi dan ibu jari dari Lee.

"Arrgh, sakitnya!" pekik Tenten yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil memegang pinggangnya. Sepertinya ia terjatuh.

Lee menghampiri Tenten dan membantu Tenten berdiri. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, kan? Sebaiknya kau ikut gerombolanmu. Kau fans Neji, kan?" kata Lee sambil tersenyum pada Tenten.

"FANS APANYA? AKU SAJA TIDAK TAU NEJI YANG MANA. MAAFNYA, AKU INI HANYA TERBAWA GEROMBOLAN PEREMPUAN MENYEBALKAN ITU SAJA, BUKANNYA FANS NEJI, NEJI, ITU!" ucap Tenten dengan kesal dan curcol dikit.

Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan dingin. "Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Akulah Neji," ucapnya datar.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Neji," ucap Tenten lalu memperhatikan Neji dari atas sampai bawah. "Huh, tidak ada yang spesial darimu. Kenapa mereka bisa suka padamu? Aneh!" lanjutnya dengan judes.

Neji mendengus kesal. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi perempuan cerewet ini. Ayo kita pergi!" dan Neji beserta Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba yang ada di belakangnya pun pergi melewati Tenten dengan sombongnya.

"_Jaa_, sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap Lee lengkap dengan cengiran silaunya dan ibu jarinya. Ia pun pergi mengikuti Neji.

Tenten mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Ia menatap Neji yang sudah jauh darinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Sombong sekali dia! Awas saja kalau kita bertemu lagi. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarnya!" ucap Tenten penuh penekanan.

'_Ting…. Tong…. Ting…. Tong…. Baiklah, acara selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari band putri. Ini dia kita sambut, G-SSHIT Band!'_

Tiba-tiba, Tenten baru saja mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting hari ini. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Tenten berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa.

**.**

**.**

**\= After School =/**

**.**

**.**

"_Ano kono wa kan kabe feiku no ten'nen. Pinku no oura byunbyun shi teru,"_ –Sakura.

"_Yudan wa kinmotsu hitori yonayona. Migaki kake masu furi-muke daarin,"_ –Ino.

_"Konna toki koso waza ari no,"_ –Sakura & Ino.

"_Kyoudou sakusen de iki masho u,"_ –Sakura.

"_Mawari no me nante ki ni shi nai," _–Sakura & Ino.

"_Sou yo make nai wa,"_ –Sakura.

"_O meme wink. Come on, baby!"_ –Ino.

"_HERE WE GO!"_ –Tenten, Hinata, Shion.

_"I MY ME watashi wa watashi anata wa anata. Furimuka se ta ato wa. Uragiri ko ari no uramikko nashi yo. Suki o neratte koshitantan!" _–Sakura & Ino.

_"Utte utte 1000-hon nokku shite. Kidotte kidotte kakko tsukete mo. Hontouwa honki de suki da tari shite. Sore tte ittaai ah ha ah ha!"_ –G-SSHIT Band.

Diakhiri dengan suara drum Tenten yang penuh semangat, penampilan G-SSHIT Band pun mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari pada penonton dan murid baru.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!" ucap Sakura memberikan senyum cantiknya. Setelah tirai panggung di tutup, mereka pun membawa alat musik mereka dan bergantian dengan K2N2S Band.

'_Inilah penampilan penutup acara dari K2N2S Band!' _dan tirai panggung pun kembali terbuka dan memunculkan cowok-cowok kece. Fans-fans Neji pun langsung histeris.

Tenten pun terkejut begitu melihat Neji dari belakang panggung. _'Jadi, dia itu anggota K2N2S Band yang Shino-kun bilang?'_ batin Tenten penuh kejutan.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Tenten, ini buku Kaa-sanmu. Kata Kaa-sanku, Arigatou!" kata Shino sambil memberikan buku tebal kepada Tenten. Mereka berdua tetanggaan. Sudah biasa saling pinjam-meminjam._

"_Oke, Shino-kun!" kata Tenten sambil memberikan cengirannya._

"_Oh, ya. Kudengar sekolah kita akan digabung. Apa itu benar?" tanya Shino sebelum ia pulang._

"_Benar. Aku tau dari teman satu klub-ku yang memang up to date banget. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Tenten._

"_Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, kau akan punya saingan band. Disekolahku juga ada band sama sepertimu. Namanya adalah K2N2S Band,"_

_**Flashback Off**_

'…_. Namanya K2N2S Band,' _kata itu terngiang di pikiran Tenten.

"Hei, Tenten. Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu. Sangat tepat waktu," ucap Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar dan memarahi Tenten habis-habisan.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" ucap Tenten datar sambil menahan Sakura yang ingin memarahinya dengan memegang dahi Sakura. "Sebelum kau memarahiku, lebih baik kita dengarkan band ini," ucap Tenten dengan serius.

Dan K2N2S Band pun beraksi!

"_I realize the screaming pain__. __Hearing loud in my brain__. __But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar,"_ –Naruto.

Kiba memukul drumnya dengan energik. Tidak lupa dengan kekerenan suata gitar Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun bernyanyi.

_"Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii__. __Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda__. __Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne__. __Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo,"_ –Sasuke.

"_Miushinatta__. __Jibun jishin ga__. __Oto o tatete__. __Kuzureteitta__. __Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga,"_ –Naruto.

"_Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte__. __Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni__. __Oboeterukana namida no sora o__. __Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta__. __Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda,"_ –Naruto & Sasuke.

Penampilan K2N2S Band diakhiri dengan adu gitar antara Naruto dan Sai. Dan mereka pun mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan histeris yang meriah. Terutama untuk Neji.

"Kyaaaaaa Neji-kun! Aishiteru N-E-J-I, Neji!" histeris fans-fans Neji pun membuat Naruto dan Kiba merasa iri.

Setelah tirai panggung tertutup, mereka pun mengangkat peralatan musik mereka ke belakang panggung. K2N2S Band pun berpapasan dengan G-SSHIT Band. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan tak suka.

"Jadi seperti itu penampilan kalian? Huh, ternyata kami masih lebih keren," ucap Sakura dengan nada sombong.

"Jelas-jelas kami lebih keren. Tepuk tangan paling meriah didapatkan oleh kami," ucap Naruto tak kalah sombong. "Lagipula, perempuan berambut aneh sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi vokalis. Aku lebih keren!" tambah Naruto yang bernarsis-ria.

"Ugh," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Muncul urat-urat di kepalanya. Mukanya merah karena marah. Ia tidak terima kalau rambutnya dibilang aneh.

"Rasakan ini!" dan Sakura pun menonjok pipi Naruto dengan sadisnya sehingga ia terjatuh. Kiba dan Sasuke langsung kaget begitu melihat pipi Naruto yang penuh dengan warna biru.

Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri. Lalu, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis. "Hei, rambut aneh. Ternyata bukan hanya rambutmu yang aneh, tapi tingkah lakumu juga aneh," ucap Sasuke datar tapi wajahnya kelihat kesal.

"Terserah apa katamu. Cepat kalian semua pergi dari hadapanku!" kata Sakura member penekanan pada kata 'pergi'. Sasuke dan Sakura saling memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Sasuke. Dan mereka pun pergi sambil membawa alat musik mereka. Tapi, masih ada seorang dari anggota mereka yang kini tersenyum pada G-SHIT Band.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sakura padanya, Sai. "Apa kau juga ingin mendapatkan tinjuku?" ancam Sakura dengan judesnya.

Sai masih tersenyum. "Kamu itu sudah jelek, galak juga pula," kata Sai dengan polosnya membuat amarah Sakura naik lagi. Kalau Hinata tidak menahan Sakura, ia pasti sudah meninju dua orang dalam sehari.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," lalu Sai mengeluarkan ponsel Tenten dari saku celananya.

Tenten langsung memeriksa saku roknya. Benar saja, ponselnya tidak ada di saku roknya. Dan ia pun menghampiri Sai dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini punyaku. Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Tenten mencurigai Sai.

"Aku menemukannya di depan _stand_ takoyaki. Jadi, aku ambil saja. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu dan aku berniat mengembalikannya," jawab Sai.

Wajah Tenten pun berubah senang. "Arigatou!" ucap Tenten menatap Sai dan tersenyum. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Tenten kepo.

"Namaku Shimura Sai," jawab Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Wow. Shimura? Kau pasti termasuk dalam keluarga Shimura Danzo. Benarkah?" tebak Ino takjub yang mendapat anggukan dari Sai.

"Wow. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Shimura yang terkenal di Konoha ini!" Sakura terlihat takjub melihat Sai. "Maaf kalau tadi aku kasar padamu," ucap Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan mengangkatnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kata Sai santai. "Sudahnya, nati kita berbicara lagi. _Jaa_," ucap Sai sopan. Dan ia pun pergi keluar dengan membawa gitarnya.

"Sepertinya dia yang paling baik diantara temannya itu," kata Shion yang disetujui Ino.

"Kita juga harus kembali ke ruang klub kita!" lalu Sakura mengangkat gitarnya. "Hei Tenten, sebelum kau pergi membawa drummu, ucapkan terima kasih pada sesame yang sudah membawakan drummu," kata Sakura pada Tenten. Sakura dan Ino pun pergi bersama.

Shion mengangkat _bass_nya. "Hinata," panggilnya yang membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Ah, i-iya Shion-_chan_. A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata kikuk sampil membawa _keyboard_nya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," kata Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mereasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

"_Jaa_, Tenten-_chan_. Ayo Shion-_chan_," mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Tenten yang sedang mengangkat satu per satu drum-set-nya ke atas troli.

Disela-sela pekerjaannya, ada suatu hal yang terpikirkan dalam pikirannya.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal Sai,'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kyaaaaa! Akhirnya aku update juga. Setelah sekian lama hiatus…. Hehehe!

Kalau After School yang lama kan tentang genk, nah kali ini aku bikin tentang band. Lagu yang dibawakan tadi adalah **KOSHI TANTAN - SCANDAL** dan **Sign - Flow**.

Terima kasih untuk **Fatihah Amanda** yang bawel banget pingin fanfic ini cepet publish. Hehehehe, peace! Gimana? Baguskah?

Semoga versi baru dari After School ini nggak mengecewakan dan lebih seru ya! Cover-nya gimana? Kemampuan gambarku belum begitu hebat jadi cumin bisa gambar mata mereka aja #plak

Oh ya, maaf ya kalau ada typo, dengan alas an yang sama aku harus bilang: keyboardnya emang lagi bermasalah dang a ada uang untuk ganti. Kalau mau, kalian kirim uang buat beli keyboard baru! #plak

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic abal dari saya ini. Mohon komentar atau kritiknya. Tapi **log-in** ya kalau mau kritik supaya aku bisa menjelaskannya :D

* * *

**Thanks for Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
